1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain trap clean-out system and more particularly pertains to preventing solids from entering wastewater lines and sewer gas backup while allowing liquid flow and convenient removal of solids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drain traps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drain traps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of trapping solids from wastewater lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,763 issued Feb. 27, 1917 to Hirrich relates to a drain pipe cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,539 issued Sep. 10, 1974 to Thompson relates to a trap for removing solid particles from a liquid circulating system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,048 issued Aug. 14, 1979 to Kampfer relates to a combination sink trap access port filtration device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,682 issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Klein relates to a particulate and dirt collecting indicator, deflector and collector for an auto coolant system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,979 issued Sep. 7, 1993 to Chang relates to a structure of an elbow pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,361 issued Dec. 7, 1993 to Lai relates to a drain trap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,350 issued Oct. 30, 2001 to Marchionda relates to a drain trap filter assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drain trap clean-out system that allows preventing solids from entering wastewater lines and sewer gas backup while allowing liquid flow and convenient removal of solids.
In this respect, the drain trap clean-out system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing solids from entering wastewater lines and sewer gas backup while allowing liquid flow and convenient removal of solids.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drain trap clean-out system which can be used for preventing solids from entering wastewater lines and sewer gas backup while allowing liquid flow and convenient removal of solids. In this regard, the present invention, as illustrated in its embodiments, substantially fulfills this need.